Darling in a Fox?
by fanwriter10101
Summary: A baby found near the Garden will change everything for one person. It will change everything for the future of the world. Meet Code 000 or otherwise known as Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! What's up? Doing good I hope! So, I watched the show Darling in the Franxx, so I was like fuck it, it's time to make another story! Lol. I wanted to see how this would do, so, here's it is, a first chapter to this hopeful story! Also, know that The Untold Prophecy Chapter 17 is well under way and hopefully it will be done by next week! So, with that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also, this was not beta'ed!**

The snowy landscape was beautiful for some. Its quietness was calming, the endless snowfall, the vast expanse of whiteness thought the land. The only structures that could be made out were a collection of walls and in the center of it all was a large building of sorts.

"Oh? Your telling me you found this child a few miles out?" An old man with grey hair and a mustache questioned as he stroked his mechanical chin. In-fact, the old mans half face was mechanical.

"Yes, Dr. Franxx." One of his assistance answered as the doctor turned his attention back to the baby boy they had found outside of the facility. Said child was currently sleeping peacefully. The baby had a patch of blond hair on his head and odd-looking design of sorts on his stomach.

 _"What is this?"_ The doctor thought to himself, observing the strange design. It seemed to be of Japanese origin, and it seemed ancient as well.

"What do you want us to do, Doctor?" His assistance questioned as the Dr. Franxx continued to observe the baby.

 _"Humans can't repopulate anymore, so who's child are you?"_ Franxx thought, curious at who the child belonged to.

"What did you say the name on the blanket was?" Franxx questioned as the assistance looked down at the blanket, reading the name.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The assistance answered as the Doctor nodded. That name sounded very Japanese, but the boy looked more European in features. That and the most notable thing, other then the odd-looking seal on the stomach, were the three whiskers on each cheek.

"Scan him. See what you can find and get some of his blood to be tested." Franxx ordered as he hobbled his way out of the room, leaving his assistances to deal with the simple task.

 _"An odd specimen. Let's see what they can find."_ The old Doctor thought. Humans couldn't repopulate due to them exchange their functioning sex organs for immortality, but the boy was clearly a produce of two people given that the child had a name, a man that meant something.

 _"Maelstrom hmmm…"_ He finished his thoughts as he went back to another once of his projects.

 **A few hours later:**

Dr. Franxx was working on his desk within his lab, going over various paper work, reports, and such.

 _"I didn't realize that the clone would be growing this fast. She's like a few hours old baby at this point."_ The Doctor thought as he leaned back into his chair, thinking over his life and how much he had changed. Everything he had been doing thus far was to meet her again…

"Doctor, you might want to see this." One of his assistance spoke up as he entered the lab holding several reports in his hands. The old Doctor raised an eyebrow, wondering what had his assistance all worked up. The assistance quickly set the reports on the table before handing the Doctor one of them.

"Oh? And what is so urgent?" The Doctor questioned as he opened the report and began reading it. His one good eye started to widen slowly as he read the reports.

"The babies yellow blood cell count is through the roof! It's the highest we have ever seen! Not only that, but his overall body structure is vastly superior to any human! His bones are denser, his immune system is far stronger, too strong for a new born. Then there's this strange third system within the boy. It's like the circulatory system, but for something else." The assistance reported as Franxx gripped the report tightly. There's no way this boy was human!

"That's not all sir, the subject shows signs of regeneration, a very advance form of regeneration. When we took a blood sample, the puncture that the needle caused quickly closed and healed in a matter of seconds!" The assistance elaborated, causing Franxx to look up at him in shock.

"Is he human?" Franxx questioned as the assistance nodded.

"Yes sir. The data we gathered stated that he is completely human." The assistance stated as Franxx slowly started to chuckle.

"Tell me, are his sex organs functional?" The Doctor questioned as the assistance gave him another report.

"Yes." That did it. The Doctor was now launching like a madman! This was it! He now had the perfect specimen! One that was superior to humans!

"The baby will need further testing. Keep him isolated from others and I do not want the boy's presences to leave this facility." Franxx ordered as the assistance nodded. This was something that he would not tell APE, why should he?

 _"An interesting specimen indeed."_ Franxx thought. Whoever this Naruto Uzumaki was, he was not an average human.

"Understood, but, what Code should we assign him?" The assistance questioned as Franxx pondered over it.

"His Code will be…000." The Doctor stated. Yes, a Code with triple 000 never existed, because they all failed and died from all the testing. APE would never know that a Code 000 was alive and was a possible success.

 **6 years later:**

Six years since Code 000 was founded and was taken in by the Garden. The facility had kept the blond boy, now six years old, isolated from the rest of the children. This was because he was constantly being tested upon by the researchers and scientists. The tests ranged from testing his physically limits, to his pain tolerance and other more painful tests.

"So, his regeneration is far better then 002…" Dr. Franxx mumbled as he stroked his chin, wondering just how far the boy's regeneration worked. He could be shot at in non-vital arears and still keep on going. One thing he had learned was that the boy's regeneration was starting to get stronger. The more they experimented on him, the faster the regeneration would act.

"The boy is also becoming more violent, refusing to obey commands." He mulled over that. At first they had sedated him, but as time went on the chemical agents didn't work. The boy's body or rather the strange energy that circulated inside of him built up tolerance against such agents. That prompted further experiment as many different types of poisons and chemicals were used upon him, seeing if he would build up an immunity and it did. However, these experiments were painful, leaving the boy screaming most of the time.

"He's also getting stronger by the day." The Doctor said with a sigh. The boy manhandled three fully armed soldiers with ease before he was finally subdued by a group of six soldiers. They had tried to brainwash him, but it was impossible. His mind, will having suffered from extensive experiments, remained strong. That and the strange energy was rendered the brainwashing useless.

"He's a dangerous specimen. However, he's the only one that is compatible with 002." He said to himself. As it turns out, 002 need someone with an extremally high yellow blood cell count to be compatible. 000 was the only one who's yellow blood cell count was not only higher, but far exceeded the amount that was required. As he was thinking over all the data, the alarms started to go off.

"Hmm?" He simple hummed, looking at the alarm with no interest. As he started to get up, one of his assistances barged into the room.

"Sir! Codes 000 and 002 are missing!" The assistances shouted as Dr. Franxx raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Was his intelligent response. Try as they may, they won't be getting far so he wasn't concerned.

 **Two hours earlier:**

000 sat in the corner of his room, recovering from the latest experiments. He hated it, he hated the constant pain that came with the experiments, he hated how they tested the extent of his body. He hated this place.

 _ **"Then escape."**_ He heard that voice again in his head. He had started hearing that voice sometime ago. The voice didn't speak much, but it taught him some things, like language.

 _"E-Escape…"_ The boy thought as he stood up, a bit disorientated by the latest experiments conducted on him. He slowly walked up to the window, that showed the outside world.

 _"It's c-cold…"_ He thought. Maybe he shouldn't escape?

 _ **"It is better than being stuck here."**_ The voice encouraged him to break free of his prison. The boy's resolve strengthened as he punched the glass window, hard. He didn't even flinch at the sharp glass pieces that had imbedded themselves in his fists. His pain tolerance had been drastically increased due to the many painful experiments conducted on him.

"E-Escape…" He said as he started to climb the window. However, as he did so, heard something from the other side of his right wall of the room. His sharp hearing and sense had allowed him to pick up the smallest of sounds. Climbing out of the window, he hugged close to the outside of the wall as he made his way to the window on the other side of his room. As he approached the window, he saw another figure, a child, huddled in the corner of the room.

"E-Escape…" He spoke up as the child flinched in fear before looking up. Her skin was red, and she had long pink hair. The most striking feature for him were the horns, the red horns were so captivating to him. She said something unintelligible due to not being taught the language. He tapped the window, getting her attention once more. This time she looked at him with curiosity.

"Escape…" He called out as she slowly stood up and walked over to the window, despite the ankle weight holding her down. She growled as she tried to break free but failed. 000 noticed that before he once more broke the window with his bare hands before climbing into the room. The girl flinched at the noise before she calmed down slightly. 000 walked over to her and kneeled down, observing the weight before he grabbed the chain and breaking it.

"Escape with m-me…" 000 requested as the red skinned girl slowly nodded. With their path to escape now open, the two climbed out of the window with slight scraps. With the two now out of the building, they started to make their way out, bypassing guards and the fences, finally making their way out.

"T-Tir…" The girl tried to say something, but 000 tilted his head, confused at what she was trying to say before he noticed that she was bleeding due to the wounds. He frowned before he did what did to clean his wounds, licked them. That seemed to ease the pain for her, thought he didn't realize why it did, but it was due to the energy in his body.

"Ah…" The girl tried to speak again, but once again it was rather unintelligible. Then, the girl tired to say something she had overheard one of her caretakers once said after looking at her book.

"Da-Da…" She tried to say but was cut off as flood lights opened up. The sound of people running all around them startled the two as they covered their eyes due to the lights. 000 growled as he tried to shield 002, but the soldiers did not hesitate when it came to the 000. They opened fire, shooting at non-vital parts.

"Da-Da!" 002 cried out, but was quickly pulled away from the wounded 000, who's wounds were already starting to heal. He was going to get back up but was brutally once again put down by the soldiers who repeatedly based the butt of their guns into his head. Despite his hair now turned red due to the blood, he stilled tried to resist until he could not coup with the sheer amount of pain and blackout.

"DARLING!" 002 cried out as she was dragged away from the beaten blond, who was also being dragged away. Dr. Franxx stroked his chin as he mulled over the next course of his actions.

"Have 002's memories wiped of this event and everything that led up to it." Dr. Franxx ordered as one of his assistants nodded.

"What about 000?" The assistant questioned causing him to sigh.

"Try to wipe his memory, though I don't know how much that will work." The old Doctor ordered. If brainwashing didn't work, then how effective would a memory wipe would be? Not likely…

 **Meanwhile, in Naruto's seal:**

Yellow silted eyes glared at the outcome of the escape in rage. He was so close, so close at getting the boy out of that blasted facility! Both the boy had to try and save that girl as well. The beast growled in rage and tried to break through the seal once more, but it failed.

 **"Damn this seal…"** The beast muttered out, it's nine tails swaying behind it. He was growing tired of boosting the boy's Uzumaki bloodline ever damn day due to those pitiful humans. The nine tails sighed before he closed it eyes. He had lived for more then a millennium. A few more years couldn't hurt.

 **So? How was it? Good, bad? Leave a like and review! I hope you really like this story, but I also know that my grammar is trash when it's be looked over by someone else. Eh, I'll still upload. Also, to the guest who let reviews on two of my stories taking about Naruto is an OOC and OP. It's fucking fanfiction. Where in the fuck does it say that I have to stick to the source material? No-fucking-where! So if you don't like that, then you should just stop reading fanfiction. I came here to read a story that isn't like the canon version! With this rant over, I shall see you all soon, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there guys! How are you all doing? Good I hope! So, much you all liked this story, so I was like, why not a second chapter? Lol. So, here it is! The second chapter! I haven't watched the latest episode, but I have to say, what the actual fuck happed over the course of the last few episodes? Don't get me wrong, this is a great show, but really? They just throw in aliens in the last moment? No build up to it? It's like one second their fighting the Queen and then bam, aliens! I still like the show, but a proper build up to the aliens would have been nice. Anyways, that's all I have to say, oh wait, there's one more thing! I hope Kokoro dies. God I hate her and that other twat. Well, enjoy!

Dr. Franxx sighed as he read the reports. Code 002's memories were somewhat suppressed, not wiped, much to his disappointment. However, the biggest issue was Code 000.

 _"Memory wipe, failed. Memory suppression, failed."_ He read the reports and did not like what he read. Like before, the boy's mind was incapably of being manipulated by artificial means. That, and his tendency to defy the guards and authorities, would mean that the boy would be harder and harder to control as he grew.

 _"I should put him in the same cell as 002. Having him attached to someone should allow us to control to some degree…"_ He thought. The boy did attempt to save her at the risk of being caught. Maybe it would be wise to have the boy get attached to her so that they maybe able to control him to some degree. With a final nodded he wrote down some notes before getting up and heading out to what was needed.

 **Unknown Room:**

Pain, that was all he could feel from being shot at a day ago. His wounds had already healed mostly, but the blood-stained bandages were still on him, and they were starting to itch. He grunted as he tried to take of them off, but the pain was still there. Even if the wounds were healed, that didn't mean his nervous felt any less pain..

 _ **"Stop, let yourself recover first."**_ There it was, that voice inside of his head again. He didn't know what it was or who it belonged to, only that it had always tried to help him.

"O-Ok…" 000 muttered out, huddling in the corner of the white room. He hated this color, it was so…stale, so empty. He was broken out of his thoughts as door to the room opened and guard marched in with that same red skinned girl in his hand. The guard harshly threw her into the room before he turned and left, securing the door behind him. The girl twitched in pain before she collected herself and huddled into the far side of the room with nothing more than rags.

"A-Are you ok?" 000 questioned her, causing her to tremble in fear as she looked up, fear in her eyes as she looked at him. The blond child frowned slightly, that was not the reaction he was expecting. He stood up from his corner and carefully approached her before kneeling down in front of her.

"Hey…" He started as the girl flinched and tried to retreat further into the corner as Naruto extend his hand out. She closed her eyes shut, fearing that once again she would be subjected to a sick experiment. However, she wasn't met with the harshness that she had expected, only a soft hand on the top of her head. Slowly, she looked up and saw not the cold black stares that she was usually subjected to. Rather, she saw deep ocean blue eyes and a smile on his face. It felt so…warm…so comforting.

"Arg…" She tried to say something, anything, but she had no knowledge of the language he spoke, or anyone spoke for that matter.

"Do you…remember me?" The boy questioned her, to which she gave him a confused look.

"Aw?" She questioned, with him not even understanding anything at all. However, he could tell she didn't remember, but, how was this possible?

 _ **"Her memory has been altered."**_ The voice spoke in his head, causing his eyes to slightly widen. They altered her memory like they tried to alter his? The voice in his head had told him of their attempts and he had no reason to not believe the voice in his head. It had done nothing but help him, teach him, and healed him. As far as he was concerned, the voice was a friend.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself. It was one of the first things the voice inside of his head had told him, his name.

"N-Naa?" She tried to pronounce his name, but nothing could come out of it. Naruto sighed, she wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with anyone at this rate.

"Na-Ru-To." Naruto broke down his name for her to better understand it.

"N-Na-Ra-t?" She tried, but Naruto shook his head. She was close, but not quite.

"Na-Ru-To." He tried once again, but she tiled her head in confusion, before her eyes slight widened, as f an idea came to her mind.

"D-Daling!" She proclaimed happily, pointing at him. For some reason, she felt as if it was the right thing to call him. Naruto blinked in confusion, that word seemed familiar to him, as if he had heard her say it before.

"No, Na-Ru-To." He tried to correct her, but she simply grinned happily and shook her head.

"Daling! Daling!" She said over and over, causing Naruto to sigh. He supposed it was better than nothing.

"Yh, that's it…" He said as he sat down next to the happy girl. He found her pink hair and red horns to be quite charming, and her skin color was also…captivating.

 _ **"Typical Namikaze…"**_ The heard the voice say lowly but paid no mind to it for now. The girl had most of his attention with wanting to play with him or do anything. He noticed that ankle cuff on her and noticed the number.

"002?" He read the number on the cuff as she looked down and nodded. Naruto sighed before he laid back to the wall. Well, at least he would have someone other then the voice in his head to talk too.

"Daling!" Well, somewhat limited communication due to her vocabulary.

 **Many Years Later:**

Years had passed since that day, the day he was thrown into the same room as 002 and it had been years since he had seen her. When she was around fourteen they had taken her away from him, separated the two with them knowing where the other was.

"If it wasn't for your threat, I would have already broken free and found her." Naruto growled at Dr. Franxx, who merely chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll see her soon." Dr. Franxx stated as Naruto grunted in the chair of the transport as he turned look outside the window of the cockpit. He worse a red and white uniform with black military boots and had green flight googles adoring his forehead, which slightly pushed his blond bangs up.

"You have been saying that since the past 4 years." Naruto grunted out dangerously. The doctor purposefully kept the blond separated from 002 because he had grown attached to her, just as he had planned. Naruto hated that he couldn't find 002 and if he didn't do what the doctor wanted, then he threatened to have 002 killed. He hated that thought and he hated it more that he had power, but the second he used it against the doctor 002 would be killed.

"Everything in due time." The Doctor said with an eye smile as Naruto huffed before closing his eyes, which had a slight red hue to them. Dr. Franxx hummed as he stroked his chin, thinking over his past choices. His plan to separate the two worked well, and the enemy within the boy had proven more then meets the eye. He was able to manifest it on the outside and use it quite effectively. Franxx didn't know how the boy was able to do so, and he didn't even know how the boy learned it to being with! When asked, all he would say was the voice inside of his head.

 _"Paraphs there's more to that seal."_ He thought, wondering what exactly that seal meant, even Naruto didn't know what it was, or he refused to tell, he didn't really know which one the truth was.

"Whatever." Naruto muttered as he waited with arms crossed. Apparently, today he would be meeting 002 again and it made him wonder if she remembered him.

 _"Wouldn't put it past them to wipe her memory of me."_ He thought, frowning at that thought. If they so much as touch a hair on her he would unleash all of his power and no amount of FRANXX mecha would be able to stop his rampage.

 _ **"Calm down kit. You might be able to use my power, but past the four tails, you lose control."**_ The voice in his head warned him with a grunt as Naruto adopted a thoughtful look.

 _"And why can't I control past four tails, Kurama?"_ Naruto questioned the voice in his head, which was really inside of is gut or where ever that seal put Kurama. Apparently, he was born with a nine tailed fox, who was known Kyuubi. It was always talking about being stuck inside the seal for a third time and inside an Uzumaki no less, other then that the fox talked little of Naruto's or his own origins.

 _ **"Because your too emotional and quick to anger. That and all that pent-up anger causes you to lose control quite quickly. In-fact, the only reason you can even use four tails of my power is because I allow you to. If you forcefully tried, you would lose control when you hit the first tail."**_ Kurama explained as Naruto nodded to himself, seems logical.

 _"And why help me? I never understood that."_ The blond questioned, wondering if Kurama hated being inside the seal so much, why would he help him?

 _ **"…"**_ Kurama didn't say anything, causing Naruto to sigh before cutting the connection. The fox would always go quite when it came to such questions.

"Oh, it seems we are almost here." The old doctor commented as he looked down at the massive Plantation from the transport. However, Naruto was not pleased.

"Why you people chose to live inside of those foolish things is beyond me. The world is perfectly fine, even with the Klaxosaur threat." Naruto stated as he looked down at the large domed city.

"And I've told you it is exactly because of the Klaxosaur threat we have been forced to live inside them." Franxx reasoned, though he knew there was one other reason.

"Are you sure that is the _only_ reason?" Naruto questioned the doctor with narrowed eyes, there was more than just the Klaxosaur threat.

"No, there isn't." Dr. Franxx replied, showing little to no emotions, like he always did unless something that fascinated him happened. Naruto, however, was not convince. There had to be another reason. However, he was broken out of his thoughts when the alarms began to go off.

"A Klaxosaur has been spotted near Plantation 13!" One of the operators shouted as everyone was thrown in a slight panic, other then Naruto and Dr. Franxx.

"Oh? A Mohorovic-Class?" Dr. Franxx said with slight curiosity, though other then that he seemed unconcerned.

"Whatever. Just let those mecha's handle it." Naruto said as he leaned back into his chair. A Mohorovic-Class? A Klaxosaur of that size and class wasn't even a challenge to him given his special…abilities.

"Oh? Not wanting to fight one today?" Franxx questioned as Naruto threw a glare at him.

"Unless you 'order' me to, I won't." Naruto stated as the old doctor chuckled slightly.

"I don't think I'll have to order you." The old man replied as Naruto narrowed his eyes. What did he mean by that?

"But doctor, 002 is on that plantation!" Nana, a caretaker of the Parasite, warned the doctor. 002 was an asset they could not afford to lose, that and the plantation's FRANXX pilots hadn't even operated a real FRANXX before. This left the plantation undefended, even with it's various weapons, it would stand no chance against a Klaxosaur of that class.

"You worry too much, Nana." The old doctor replied casually, as if nothing was wrong.

"But doctor!" She protested, but he waved her away.

"Naruto has the situation under control." He stated as Nana blinked before turning to the seat where Naruto was supposed to be.

"Where is Code 000?!" She questioned the guards frantically. They were supposed to keep an eye on him dammit!

"W-We don't know!" One of the guards answered. He didn't even see or notice the blond leave the cockpit! Nana cursed as she turned to look back outside the cockpit. Just where the hell did he go?

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto quickly ran though the halls of the large transport as he rounded the corner, seeing the emergency exit door.

"H-Hey! Halt!" One of the guards shouted, attempting to block the blond, but it was futile.

"Out of the way!" Naruto shouted as he threw the guard to the other side before punching the emergency door with such force that the shock wave pushed the transport away from its course for a while as Naruto jumped out of the transport, free falling straight towards the Klaxosaur.

"Time to meet your maker." Naruto said as strange red energy began to bubble around him as his whiskers darkened and the red hue in his eyes became more pronounced with a hint of yellow. Just another Klaxosaur he would have to kill before finally being able to see her again.

 **So? How was it? Like it? Hate it? Leave a review or a like! Before I forget anything, this is a single pairing and IF it becomes a harem, and I mean IF, then it's gonna be only two girls, no more, no less, a master and a – ok, enough Yoda talk. This isn't no Star Wars crossover! That will be updated later down the road! With that out of the way, bye!**


End file.
